


Goodnight

by orphan_account



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Sweetness, chell and GLaDOS adopted pbody and atlas, sooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chell and GLaDOS as mothers, P-body and Atlas as their kids! Just a bunch of short stories featuring this family of AI’s (and Chell)
Relationships: Chell/GLaDOS
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Preface information: 1. Yes, GLaDOS is still a robot and yes she is still attached to the ceiling   
> 2\. Chell is still human and “married” to GLaDOS  
> 3\. All of them live in Aperture. It’s literally all the same accept Chell and GLaDOS adopted P-body and Atlas as their kids  
> 4\. P-body and Atlas are still robots, and as for their age, I guess I wrote them a bit younger. No exact age. Just babeysss.  
> 5\. Mother=Chell and Mom=GLaDOS  
> 6\. If you have any ideas or requests, feel free to comment!

“Hey! Hey! P-body! Atlas! will you please get back here?”

Out of breath, Chell kneeled down, slowly losing her patience. She and GLaDOS had been trying to get their kids into bed for the past twenty minutes. Neither of them were having it. The siblings were just too wound up. Glancing to the ceiling, Chell eyed GLaDOS in a silent plea for help. 

“Blue, orange, listen to your mother and get into bed.” 

P-body and Atlas stopped for a moment, considering the pros and cons of listening to GLaDOS and getting into bed. 

In a moment of quick thinking, Chell jumped back onto her feet and clapped to get her children’s attention. “Whoever gets into bed first gets to pick the bedtime story!”

Almost immediately the siblings rushed to their bed. A smile washed over Chell’s face, and if GLaDOS could smile too, she would. Extending closer to Chell, the AI whispered “good thinking” into her wife’s ear. 

Just as quickly as they were up and running around, they were just as quickly under the covers, waiting for their story. 

“Can we read Goodnight Moon? Pleeeessee mother!” P-body whined, particularly impatient sounding. 

Before Chell could say yes or no, Atlas chimed in. “No! I want to read the Dangerous Alphabet! Come on. You agree with me, right mom?” 

GLaDOS did agree with her son, The Dangerous Alphabet was a better choice. Unfortunately for her, Chell happened to prefer Goodnight moon. 

Not wanting to disappoint like the responsible mother she was, Chell grabbed both books from the shelf and sat at the end of the siblings bed. GLaDOS lowered herself and gave a affectionate nudge to her kids. 

“It was a tie, so just this once, we can read both.”

Opening the first book, Chell took a deep breath and started reading. She started with Goodnight moon, mostly out of personal preference, and a little bit because she didn’t want P-body to whine before bed. It just riled the siblings up.

Halfway through the first book, P-body began to droop her eye closed, leaning slightly on her brother as she fell asleep. Her brother didn’t seem to mind, in fact, Atlas leaned on her a bit as well. 

Closing Goodnight Moon, Chell carefully placed it down and picked up Atlas’s choice in literature: The Dangerous Alphabet. The more...eerie of the two books. GLaDOS couldn’t help but think ‘that’s my boy’ every time she saw the sinister book sleeve. 

In an even lower tone of voice, Chell started the second story. Not even four pages in, Atlas’s eye light started to dim. Slowly but surely he fell right to sleep against P-body. It was quite an adorable sight. Chell sat for a few minutes, just admiring her family. 

Gingerly, GLaDOS lifted herself back up to the ceiling then down back to Chell. As quietly as possible, GLaDOS wished her wife goodnight and gave her a loving bump on the forehead, to which Chell returned with a kiss. 

“Goodnight GLaDOS.”

“Goodnight Cara Mia.”


End file.
